


The Hole Shebang

by MechBull



Series: Follower Appreciation & Tumblr Meme Ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lifetimeofreading requested something after or during Dial O for Orgasm.</p><p>I will summarize this simply as: butt stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole Shebang

“What do you want to do today, wife?” Fitz mumbled against Jemma’s bare shoulder before kissing it again.

“Mmm.” She inhaled deeply. “Well, husband, there’s lots of things to do on this island.”

“Good,” he replied, nodding once. “Because, my brilliant wife, we _are_ on vacation.”

“Not just any vacation, my amazingly talented husband. Our honeymoon.”

Fitz grinned as Jemma rolled around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked up at him. “And to be honest, there’s only one thing I really want to do.”

His grin grew wider. “I’m gonna need a few more minutes.”

Jemma’s loud laughter filled the room, and she leaned forward to tuck her head by his chin. He tightened his embrace and hummed with contentment. He didn’t hear her next statement, and had to hum again, this time questioningly.

“There’s something we could do while we’re waiting. It might even help things along,” she said, barely louder.

Fitz slid his palm down her arm and slipped his leg between hers. “I’m listening.”

Jemma breathed in, then exhaled sharply. He could feel the puff of air against his chest. “Remember I – we talked about, um, negotiating a wedding present.”

Fitz could feel himself turning a deep red but it wasn’t only from embarrassment. “I remember,” he practically whispered. He didn’t admit it was something he’d thought about _a lot_ since that phone conversation.

“And…do you? Want to?”

“Um…what did you have in mind?” Fitz hated how apprehensive he sounded, and he wondered if she could feel how his heart was racing.

“I don’t have it with me,” she said, and Fitz exhaled in relief. He wasn’t quite ready for the…whole shebang. “But we could…start working up to it. Um. Fingers and things.”

He swallowed. “Yeah, OK.”

“You want to?”

“I liked it – f – fingers – _my_ finger before,” he reminded her. “Very much.”

“Works every time,” Jemma observed in amusement. 

“Don’t even – ” Fitz sighed. “So what now?”

“Um…turn over,” she suggested. “On your stomach, I mean.”

Fitz did, waiting for Jemma to back away from him before flopping over as least awkwardly as he could. He stretched out to get comfortable, repositioning his hips and legs slightly and lifting his arms up to slide them under the pillow he rested on. And then he nearly jumped in surprise when Jemma straddled his back, just barely resting her weight on the backs of his thighs.

“Nervous?” she asked, a hint of a smile in her voice.

“N – no.” His voice was far too high-pitched to sound credible. 

“I’m just gonna give you a massage,” she informed him, even as her hands began sliding up and down his back. 

He hadn’t realized, before Jemma and before Jasmine, just how sore hours of enthusiastic sex could make someone. 

He grunted when she hit a knot between his shoulders and then relaxed again. Well, relaxed everywhere except the one area that she was currently deliberately avoiding. 

As if she knew he was thinking about it, she began to laugh. “Fitz,” she eventually said. “You don’t have to worry. It’s not like I’m just going to stick anything up there without warning.”

Fitz inhaled deeply then forced himself to let out the breath. It didn’t help – he was still clenching his cheeks together about as hard as he ever had. He jumped when Jemma, still chuckling, moved her hands down and began to knead him there.

“You have the cutest little butt.”

“I do not!” He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt offended by that, but it just seemed like men’s butts shouldn’t be described as cute and little. 

Jemma just laughed louder, and soon his kneejerk reaction started to fade. In fact, as her very talented hands continued to rub and squeeze, lifting and separating the two mounds and letting her thumbs every so often slip just slightly into his crack, his muscles softened but something else got very, very hard. Almost unconsciously, he began to hump the mattress, seeking out friction but not wanting to get too far away from where she was touching him. 

“God,” he moaned, twisting his head so he was face down on the pillow. “God, Jemma. You’re so – ”

She leaned forward, pressing the tips of her fingers hard into his flesh and draping the rest of her body along his back. “Fitz,” she whispered in his ear. “Are you ready to fuck me yet?”

He immediately flipped over. She shouted with laughter as she toppled off him and he grabbed her before she could keep on going right off the bed.

**

Fitz checked the clock on his phone again, sighing when he realized only a few minutes had passed since the last time he looked. He put it on the bedside table and scooted down a bit, finding a more comfortable seating position as he waited for Jemma. His concentration had been shot since she texted him just as he left the lab. Her message had been short and anything but sweet.

_I’ll be home a bit late today. When I get there, I expect you naked in our bed. Be sure to take a shower and wash ALL parts of yourself thoroughly._

It had taken him a moment to realize what she meant, but after he did, he drove home in a daze, thankfully not crashing along the way. He hoped she considered him clean enough for…whatever she wanted to do. He hoped she’d get home soon.

Speak of the devil-slash-angel… Fitz perked up as he heard the front door close and lock.

“Fitz?”

“Bedroom!”

There was a long pause. “You got my message?” she sounded playful, and Fitz grinned. God, he loved her more than anything in the world.

“Come find out.”

Moments later, she appeared in the doorway. The seductive expression on her face seemed a bit over the top, and Fitz could tell she was trying to cover up her nerves. He wasn’t sure why she’d be feeling nervous, if he was right about what she wanted to…continue working up to. 

“Everything OK?”

She inhaled, never taking her eyes off him as she nodded. “Lie down. On your back. Spread your legs.”

Fitz didn’t have to be told twice, but he lifted his head several times to watch her come closer. She kicked off her shoes and shucked her jeans and pulled off her top. Fitz’ mouth went dry when she removed her bra seconds later and he saw how tight her nipples were. She didn’t take off her underwear yet, which disappointed him a bit, but he didn’t say anything as she crawled onto their bed and knelt between his legs. 

“I’d like to go down on you now, Fitz.”

He blinked a couple times, then cleared his throat. “Be my guest.”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” she replied, grinning widely.

Within minutes, the only sounds in the room were his rough, rasping groans, and the slurping noises she was making around his cock. Fitz held one hand over his eyes, trying to hide somehow how delirious yet vulnerable he felt, and rested the other lightly on the back of her head, half guiding her and half holding her in place. His hips faltered in staccato thrusts; he didn’t want to overwhelm her but he couldn’t just lie still either. 

Until she pulled off him and dropped lower. Then he froze. 

The sound he made when she placed an open-mouthed kiss over his – on his – his _hole_ was inhuman. He was the one overwhelmed when suddenly there was suction, and saliva, and the occasional nip of her teeth and _oh God_ tongue. Her _tongue_. Flat against him, the little rough bumps scraping along his sensitive skin, and then pointing and wiggling and _going inside_ him and Fitz was going to die. He was – he might in fact already be dead and he just couldn’t decide if this sweet torture was heaven or hell. His throat felt raw and he realized he was shouting out babbling nonsense. 

His hips rose up again, and he could feel his cock straining, seeking some relief, and he wanted to come so badly but he didn’t want this to end and he – 

She pulled away again and he whimpered, dropping his weight back down to the mattress. He didn’t suffer the absence of her for long though, as she held her open mouth just above the head of his cock. Her breath steamed against his skin, and then she moved back again. Wanting to scream in protest, he lifted his head to look at her, trying to find the right words, and the mental capacity to say them, that would convince her to bring him to completion already. There was no hope of that as soon as he saw her, though. She was looking up at him, eyes half-lidded and her finger in her mouth. She was sucking on it, her cheeks hollowing, and she pulled it out with a pop. Smiling at Fitz, she lowered her hand, and soon that finger was teasing at his hole. 

“Yes or no?” she whispered. 

Fitz’ head dropped back to the pillow. “Yes, yes, God, please,” he wheezed.

She took him deep in her throat even as she buried her finger to the second knuckle. Fitz saw lights flash behind his eyelids as he finally shot his load. He’d never in his life been happier that he married an actual porn star.

Not that he’d ever admit that out loud, of course, or worse, call her that to her face. 

He _did_ wonder out loud though, an hour or so later, about what this all meant.

“What do you mean, do I think it means something?” Jemma murmured from where she was plastered along his body, finally as completely naked and sated as he was. 

“Just…I mean if a guy…likes that sort of thing, do you think that means he…I don’t know, is – is – I don’t know.”

Jemma propped herself up on one elbow and stared down at him. Her expression was amused and exasperated, and Fitz raised his eyebrows.

“Is he _gay_ , you mean?”

Fitz struggled for a response. Yes, OK, maybe now that she said it, he could hear that it sounded a bit – 

“That is _such_ a guy thing,” she continued, shaking her head. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“Never mind.”

“Fitz! There’s nothing inherently gay or feminine about enjoying being penetrated! The act itself is neutral, regardless of what cultural meanings are given to it.”

“OK.”

“I mean, I think the fact that it was a woman who did that to you, and you proceeded to eat her out, quite fantastically I might add, after that, says a lot more about your sexual orientation than the fact that having your prostate stimulated got you off.”

“OK! I’m sorry; never mind.”

Jemma relented, smiling softly at him and leaning down to kiss him. “My silly husband. I think your number on the Kinsey scale is pretty low unless you tell me you’d react the same way if it was, I don’t know, Mack doing that to you.”

Fitz was speechless and, perhaps not as shockingly as he’d like to pretend, it wasn’t only because he was necessarily turned off by the mental image. As his silence dragged on, Jemma tilted her head to look at him curiously. And then she burst into laughter.

“Maybe not quite a Kinsey 0, after all, hmm? He _is_ quite a lot of a man.”

Fitz blushed and started to ramble nervously. “Well, obviously I agree, but…I can say that to you. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a casual observation, that’s all it is.”

“No, I know that. It’s OK, Fitz, I think I’ve got a _smidgen_ of bisexuality too.”

Fitz’ eyes glazed over a bit, remembering again the fantasies he used to have about Jasmine and Jemma, back when he didn’t know they were the same person, and if he were entirely honest, the fantasies he still occasionally had about Jemma and Skye.

Jemma snorted at his expression. “And it seems we’re right back to stereotypical straight guy fetish land,” she observed.

Fitz snapped out of the moment and tried not to blush any further. “The important thing,” he pointed out, “is it doesn’t matter in the long run, because we’re only ever going to be with each other for the rest of our lives.”

“I know,” Jemma agreed, her smile growing. “I can’t wait.”

Fitz reached up, tangled his hand in her hair, and pulled her down into a kiss.

**

Fitz packed up the remnants of his lunch, and then stood before leaning down to peck Jemma on the cheek.

“Gotta get back to the lab. See you later.”

Jemma didn’t reply; she merely tipped her head up and closer to allow the kiss. Fitz waved to the others and turned away.

“Oh, Fitz, wait,” Jemma said. It seemed he was the only one to notice she spoke in a quick, breathless tone, and he wondered what exactly she was up to. He watched curiously as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small paper bag. “I made you an extra sandwich, in case you get hungry this afternoon.”

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, and then he took the bag. The weight of it was all wrong, and when Jemma crooked a finger at him, he leaned in, hoping for an explanation.

All he got was a whispered “Open it in private” and a kiss to his cheek.

“Aw, you guys,” Skye observed. “And ugh. You two are the only married couple I know who manages to seem almost virginally innocent and sweet.”

Fitz walked away before Skye could see his reaction, and he heard Jemma just barely choke back a snort. 

The contents of the bag were anything but sweet or innocent, and Fitz snapped the bag shut even though he was locked in the bathroom alone. Then he opened the bag again and peered inside. The first thing he pulled out was a little packet. There was a note taped to it that said _use lots of this and reapply as necessary. Keep the other thing in all afternoon_. The other…item in the bag was wider than he felt comfortable with, especially if he did what she said and just…left it in there.

He pulled out his phone and texted Jemma an _it’s too big_.

Moments later, she replied, _Not as big as you, and that goes inside me all the time._

_Not for hours and NOT THE BACKDOOR._

_Fine. It’s up to you, no pressure from me. (And no pleasure for you either…) :)_

Fitz sighed, ignoring the tingle that sparked through him. If he were honest, he knew exactly what was going to happen as soon as he saw the contents of this bag. And she seemed to realize his stalling protests were little more than flirting. Fitz looked around the empty room again, then quickly unbuttoned his pants with one hand and with the other, he lifted the packet of lube to tear the corner open with his teeth. 

It was quite possibly the best and worst afternoon of his life. He decided to work on manuscripts instead of too much practical work because he knew he wouldn’t be at his best – he’d prefer to do revisions tomorrow than waste materials building a useless prototype. Plus it allowed him to sit at his desk and every so often shift his weight to feel the plug. 

When he walked up to Jemma and Skye chatting after work, he knew he was walking funny, and he knew she knew exactly why he held his bag directly over his crotch. Skye stared at him briefly, seeming confused by his demeanor or perhaps his flushed face, but neither Fitz nor Jemma attempted to come up with an explanation. Instead, they got out of that conversation as fast as they could. Jemma led the way to the car, and Fitz hobbled along behind her. He had driven that day but it’d be far too dangerous to try to drive home. He tossed the keys to her and slowly lowered himself into the passenger seat.

Jemma got settled and adjusted the mirrors, then pulled out of the spot. After she switched to drive, she reached over to rest her hand high on Fitz’ thigh.

He whined and pulled away. Jemma glanced at him curiously, and he shook his head. 

“I’ve been half-hard all afternoon. Touch me again, and I’ll come right now,” he explained. 

Jemma grinned. She pressed the accelerator towards the floor.

They barely made it inside the front door before he had her pushed up against the wall. Jemma moved quickly, unbuttoning and unbuckling and pushing clothing down. She hooked her leg around his hip, angling her pelvis and opening herself to him. It quickly became apparent that he didn’t have any finesse left, as he rutted along her opening and between her thighs but never managing to enter her. She let him do what he needed, instead reaching down to grasp the end of the plug. She manipulated it, nudging and twisting it around and trying to find just the right spot so he – yes, there.

Fitz’ shout was loud and guttural. He came hard, until only little spurts twitched out of him when Jemma pressed on the end of the plug.

**

“I can’t see you from this position, so you need to tell me if you need to stop.”

“Mm-hmm,” he moaned.

“And Fitz, remember the safe word.” 

“Yes, yes.”

Jemma rolled her eyes at his less than attentive participation in the consent process. She supposed she couldn’t blame him considering he was already deep inside her and she was squeezing her walls rhythmically around his cock. She wished she could watch his expressions, but she knew the angle would have been uncomfortable if they had been face-to-face. Plus she knew he enjoyed the change in pace – a new view, her ass right there for him to grab. 

“Ready?”

“Do it,” he confirmed.

She lifted up slightly, taking more weight off him, so he could tilt his hips up and spread out a bit. Jemma slowly slid her turned-off vibrator into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grunted, but not at all in a way that worried her. When it was inserted fully, he added an “oh fuckety fucking fuck,” and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh.

She started to slide it in and out, even as she dropped back down and raised herself again. She began to ride him in earnest, moving the vibrator to match her speed. His fingers dug into her almost painfully, and far sooner than she ever would have expected, although maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised, he pulled her down snug onto him as he came. The sensation of that, the sounds of his pleasure, and even the unusual angle were more than enough for her too, and she let go of the vibrator as she braced herself on the mattress and came with a squeak.

She eventually recovered enough to climb off him and slowly, carefully remove the vibrator. She inspected him closely, making sure she hadn’t torn anything, and then she flipped around to curl up next to him.

His hands covered his eyes, his chest was heaving, and slight shivers coursed through his body.

“Fitz?”

“I can’t – give me a second.”

His voice sounded strange, and it took Jemma a moment to realize why. “Are you…crying? Fitz, are you hurt? Are you – ”

“No, I just – that was – I’ve never - I love you.”

She grinned in understanding and leaned closer to kiss him. He pulled her tight and deepened the kiss immediately. A long time later, they finally broke apart.

“Thank you,” Fitz mumbled against her lips, his eyes still closed. 

Jemma sighed. “Stop thanking me for sex!”

At that, Fitz began to laugh, and Jemma knew they were going to be more than OK.

**

A couple weeks later, Jemma wandered into the living room from the bathroom. Fitz was deep in concentration, reading on his tablet, and didn’t notice her dazed expression. She stepped closer to him, and got his attention by sitting on his lap. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he put his tablet aside quickly so he could wrap his arms around her.

“Hi. Everything OK?’

Jemma nodded slowly. “Remember when we first talked about doing…what we did a couple weeks ago?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And…remember we talked about maybe trying something else too.”

Fitz froze. “You mean, um, putting a baby inside you?”

Jemma bit her lip and nodded. Fitz slid one hand from her hip to her stomach. 

“Jemma?” he asked hopefully.

“It just looks like we managed to succeed at both, possibly even at the same time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to typhanni/notapepper for help with the title. Also...I'm so ~~not~~ sorry about the title.


End file.
